Tame The Beast
by 1centuryoriginal
Summary: Kiyru Zero hated pure bloods for as long as he can remember. He hated them, despised them, loathed them. Especially the king of all the blood sucking pure bloods, but how can Kaname change his heart so easily? YAOI
1. The Starting

Kaname walked down the halls as the seconds were ticking. Down the hall he saw Zero patrolling.

"Hey Kuran! Get to class!" Zero yelled.

Kaname just walked past him while closing his eyes.

"Kuran!" He yelled.

Still ignoring him, he shoved his hands in his pockets. Zero, getting angry took out bloody rose and pointed it at the back of his head.

"Go to class before I turn you to dust." Zero threatened. Kaname opened his eyes and stared at zero telling him he was a nuisance. "Oh and while you're at it, go put on your uniform." He was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie which emphasized his white pale skin and dark jeans. He was wearing black boots and a ring necklace and rolled his eyes and walked the other direction. He stopped midway beside Zero and said

"How's Yuki? Is she having fun being the pure blood princess?" Kaname asked with a smirk.

"KURAN!"

About to pull the trigger he was stopped by Seiren. She was holding knives deadly close to Zero's neck and was staring at him with his her piercing silver to violet eyes. He sucked his teeth and cursed under his breath.

"If it weren't for your slaves, and you being Yuki's brother your brains would have been all over the floor by now."

"I can say the same thing for you. You are after all, an important piece in my game."

Zero put down his gun and Seiren put down her knives.

"Go back to class Kuran or I'll report this to principal Cross." Zero walked down the halls angrily and disappeared into the night.

Kaname watched Zero walk away while smirking.

"Kaname-sama, why are deviously smiling? She asked in her monotone-expressionless face.

Kaname just smiled still gazing at Zero. "I think it's time to tame the beast."


	2. Sweet Blood

Zero walked in to his room and sat down on the bed. His room was nearly empty except for his night stand and bed. He walked over to the bathroom and stared at himself in front of the mirror. He opened a small black box with a red crest on it. Inside, he took out a tablet of blood. He popped it in his mouth but then started to cough it up. He fell to the ground holding onto the sink with one of his hands. He put the other hand over his mouth and started breathing heavily.

"God damn!" He cursed and closed his eyes to see nothing but the darkness. He opened his eyes once again and his eye color was no longer lavender; but red.

He got up and left his room staggering. Walking around the school he kept saying in a low voice, "Yuki... Yuki."

Trying to hold his thirst he held his neck and then dropped to the floor on his knees. His fangs showing and his eyes glowing dark red. One hand around his throat and the other on the floor to keep him from collapsing. His vision was blurring but then he noticed someone in front of him.

"Yuki." He whispered looking at the figure in front of him.

He couldn't see very well but he could recognize her blood. The figure bent down and opened up their collar. Zero went towards the pure blood in front of him and licked their neck. 'Her neck taste sweeter than usual.' He thought. Then he bit down as hard as he could and started to drink. He felt the person flinch and hadn't realized that he was draining her of her blood.

"Sorry." He said moving away.

The figure then just took the back of his head and moved it towards them into a hug. Zero hugged back and felt the warmness and the softness of the person. He then passed out due to being drunk of blood. He swayed for a moment and then tipped over. About to hit the floor she caught him by the head and waist and carried him to his room.

The next day Zero woke up refreshed once in his life. He sat up on his bed and stretched his arms. He smiled at this amazing feeling and sighed with relief. 'It must be because of Yuki's blood from last night.' He thought. He walked to principal Kaien's office to see her. He opened the door and saw her drinking tea with her adopted father. She was wearing a white trench coat buttoned all the way up to her chin and was wearing brown boots and black leggings.

"Zero!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face. Even though she was a pure blood, he still seemed like the usual Yuki to him except with longer hair. He looked at her with an apologetic expression which made Yuki's smile fade.

"Sorry Yuki." He apologized with a low voice.

"For what?" She asked in a confused tone.

"For yesterday, you know I drank your blood and accidentally drank too much."

" What are you talking about? I didn't see you all day yesterday."

"What do you mean? I remember precisely that I drank from your blood." Zero said with a positive voice.

"That's impossible." Said Kaien. "Yuki was with me all day picking out what dish I should make for dinner, Kiryu."

"It take that long to think of what to make?" Zero asked in disbelief and criticizing his adopted father.

"Hey! It took me a long time to decide and cook it." Kaien said crying in his corner.

"Whatever."

He then focused his attention on the blood situation. His eyebrows creased together and was very confused. He was positive that he drank Yuki's blood, or at least it tasted like her's. If he didn't drink from Yuki then who did he drink from?


	3. Drink Up

Zero was wandering around school thinking about the situation.

"If I didn't drink from Yuki then who did I drink form?" He thought out loud with a serious expression.

Walking aimlessly he bumped into someone. "Hey watch it!" Shouted Zero until he looked at the person who he had bumped into.

"Instead of shouting at someone, shouldn't you be thanking them?" Said Kaname in a clam voice.

"What?" Zero asked.

Then he looked at him more closely. He stared at his neck that had a bandage on it. Coming to a realization, his eyes widened and pointed his finger at him weakly.

"It was you...? Yesterday..."

Kaname just smirked and his facial expression gave Zero the answer.

"What the Hell?!" Zero shouted. "Drinking such filthy blood!"

"Really? Filthy? It seemed like you were enjoying my blood a lot. Since you did almost drain me of it. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?! No way. Having such blood in my system, it disgusts me. And I was not enjoying it in the slightest bit."

"If that's so, then what do you explain these deep bit marks?" Kaname said taking off his bandage revealing two red bite marks.

Flushed, Zero just walked past him bumping into him purposely.

'Damn it!' Zero thought in his mind while punching the wall of his bedroom. 'Why did it have to be him?!' Going to his bathroom he noticed some blood on the sink. 'Oh right.' He thought. 'I came in here after I collapsed.' His eyes glowing red because the intoxicating smell, he took his finger and dipped it in the pool of blood. He licked his finger and his eyes glowed in delight. 'It's sweet.' He thought. 'I want more.' He shook his head and then decided not to go crawl over to Kaname's room begging for more. 'But it taste better than Yuki's.' Zero's vampire self said. He shook his head multiple times and then devoured what was left of the blood on the sink.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Zero got up to see who was at the door and to his surprise it was that evil pure blood.

"What do you want Kuran?" Zero asked coldly.

Looking at Zero he saw that his blood was all over his mouth. "I see you're enjoying what's left over." Kaname answered.

Zero looked at himself and saw that his blood was indeed all over him. Zero's face had a streak of red across his face and looked away.

Kaname chuckled at this and then said, "I'm guessing you're hungry." Zero looked at him with flushed eyes and then looked down at the floor ashamed at his actions.

Kaname entered his room without an invitation.

"Hey what are you doing?" Zero yelled no longer embarrassed.

"Well isn't it rude not to invite someone in your room after giving them your blood?" He responded casually. Zero made a face and walked towards him as he closed the door. Zero looked at Kaname, well maybe not him exactly but his veins. His eyes turned redder than ever screaming out his thirst. Kaname smiled as he sat on his bed.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Kaname asked calmly.

Zero just stood there, desiring for his blood.

Opening his arms kaname said "Come."

Zero pounced on him and pushed him down on the bed. Zero licked the bottom of his neck and started to bite down with his fangs.

Kaname stroked his silver locks and closed his eyes. "Drink up."


	4. Who Knew

Zero woke up on his bed, his legs up to his knees were hanging from the bed and the rest of his body on the bed. He got up and cursed recalling what happened last night.

"God damn that Kuran!" He yelled angrily. He changed into fresh clothes and walked outside of his room. He was wearing a white v-neck, black jeans, and his red converse. He walked around the perimeter of the school and then he noticed someone was lurking behind his. He began to be more cautious and walked slower until he turned around and pointed his gun at the person behind him. It was Kuran's pets. 'Jeeze what now?' He thought not lowering his gun.

"What do you want nights?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Ruka and Aido glared at him with hatred.

"What are you doing messing with Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked.

"Mess with?" Zero asked lowering his gun but not his guard.

"You drank from Kaname-sama! Twice! We can smell his blood from you, to think that his blood can be dirtied by a level E!" Aido shouted furiously.

Hearing the words 'level E' made Zero's blood boil. "Shut the hell up you bastard!" He yelled taking out bloody rose and pointing it at his forehead. But it was useless. Aido began turning his arm to ice, preventing Zero from pulling the trigger.

"Shit!" Zero cried out as he was turning into ice.

Ruka looked into his eyes and controlled him to not make a sound and stay still. Her eyes glowed dark purple as she was doing this until she was interrupted from her hypnosis.

Slapping Ruka, Kaname yelled in anger. "Stop it right now! If you hurt him any further the consequences will be severe."

Both Ruka and Aido stopped what they were doing and stared at him in horror. Zero was woken up from Ruka's compulsion and was surprised by Kaname's outburst. He was usually calm and never yelled up until now. Kaname broke the ice on Zero using his powers and then stared coldly at the two vampires in front of him.

"If you do this ever again I personally will rip you to shreds and send them to your loved ones!" Kaname threatened.

They both stared at him and put their right hand in front of their heart. "O-of course Kaname-sama. We won't do it again!" They said shakily.

Kaname grabbed Zero's hand and dragged him away.

**XXX**

Kaname had brought Zero to his room and he pushed Zero onto his bed. Dangerously close to each other Kaname looked at Zero with anger.

"Why did you go outside?" Kaname asked furiously on top of him.

"What? Am I forbidden to go outside or something?!" Zero asked in the same tone Kaname gave him.

"Yes."

"What?"

"If you go outside then the night class will harm you because they know you drink from me." Kaname said.

"Why do you care if I get hurt or not?" Zero asked cautiously.

"Because I don't want other people touching my things." He responded with a serious tone.

Kaname stared at Zero with his wine eyes, showing him that he was not joking.

"G-get off me will you?!" Zero shouted.

"Just stay still for a while." He said leaning down next to Zero's cheek.

Zero did what he was told still squirming around. He closed his eyes and waited for everything to be over. He could feel Kaname's breath on his ear which made Zero feel hot. His heart raced faster and faster and hoped that it would be over soon.

"I'm done. You can calm down now, I can hear your heart beating rapidly you know." Kaname said while chuckling.

"What did you do?" Zero said still embarrassed. He touched his ear and felt something on it. It was a clip on earring!

"What is this? Why did you put this on me?" Zero asked frantically.

"To mark that you're mine." He responded calmly. Zero quickly pushed him off and was heading for the door until Kaname opened his mouth. "Come back here at night. I'll let you have my neck again or maybe more." Kaname said with a smirk across his face.

Zero got all red and Kaname can clearly see his ears getting redder from behind. He left as fast as he could and out the door.

Kaname plopped down on his bed thinking 'who knew taming a beast would be this... enjoyable." He smiled to himself and then exhaled.


	5. Where Were You?

Zero ran to his room and shut the door closed. He leaned against the door, sitting in a ball position. He then went in front of his bathroom mirror and saw the earring Kaname put on him. He touched it carefully and then blushed. He then repeated the words he said to him in his mind. 'I don't want people touching my things. To show that you're mine.' His heart started beating fast and felt a giddy feeling in his heart. The earring was silver and clipped on in the side of his ear. It covered a small part of his ear. **  
**

'Come to my room at night, I'll lend you my neck again or maybe more.' He repeated his words in his mind and looked into the mirror revealing a red line across his face.

"What do you mean maybe more?!" He yelled in embarrassment. It was 3:15. How long did Zero have to wait? He took a nap in the meantime and slowly drifted asleep on his bed.

'Where am I?' Zero thought, still unconscious. Where he was was all dark and no light around him.

"Hello?" He called out but no one answered.

Then he saw Kaname. There was light surrounding him like a stage light. Zero called out his name countless of times but he never turned his head. Chasing after him, he felt Kaname was getting farther and farther away from him.

"Kaname!" Zero yelled. Then boom he woke up. Covered in sweat, he was awoken by red-brown eyes.

Zero looked at him in surprise yet relieving look. He was glad Kaname was at his side. He was happy that he woken him up too, who knows what could have happened if he hadn't.

"Zero are you alright? I heard you screaming my name!" Kaname said in concern.

"Yeah I'm okay, but what are you doing here?" Zero asked not bothering with the fact that he was talking in his sleep.

"Well you didn't come to my room and I was wondering what happened to you. Then my wondering turned to worrying and before I knew it I ran here."

Still spooked Zero nodded and closed his eyes. "Kaname what time is it?" He asked.

"It's 12:00 midnight."

Zero opened his eyes and turned to the clock. His eyes widened at how long he had been sleeping.

Kaname smiled and said "Good, you're calling me by my first name. Zero."

Zero looked at him with no words to say. He wasn't sure what he should say but his facial expression showed it all. 'How cute.' Kaname thought. 'It looks like he calmed down. I guess I'll give it to him now.'

"Zero are you hungry?"

"Umm, now that you mention it I am kinda hungry. I didn't have dinner."

'Okay well that's not what I meant but I should seize this opportunity though.' He thought.

"Wanna come to my room? I got food there and the classes are all finished too."

Thinking for a second Zero nodded and got up. His clothes were all wrinkly since he just slept in them but he didn't care and neither did Kaname. Zero was just hungry and that's not what he was focused on. He was hungry for blood too but he was hungry for real food also.

'I'll give him my blood for dessert. He better eat his fill to perform what we're doing afterwards.' Kaname smirked at his thoughts and fantasized at the thought of tonight.


	6. Kiss And Tell

Zero and Kaname reached his room as Zero awkwardly walked in. Kaname's room was very large. There were three dark red couches, a flat screen t.v attached on the wall, several tables, two body length windows with blood stained curtains, it's own study, kitchen, and more Zero wanted to explore. Even though there were many seats he didn't know where to sit. Kaname sat down on his dark red couch and then patted next to him signalling for Zero to sit next to him. Zero sat down looking at him nervously. Kaname out his elbow on his knee and then cupped his own face while looking at Zero with a smile. He stared at him with his loving eyes and then went towards Zero's face. He looked at Kaname in surprise and backed away.

"W-what?" He asked looking flustered.

Kaname chuckled and got up. "You're hungry right? I got some left overs, is that fine?" Zero nodded and asked Kaname if he needed help.

"No. You just make yourself comfortable."

Even though Kaname said those words he still felt extremely awkward. Whenever someone told him that he would just feel even more uncomfortable. He looked around the living room and saw a photo album. He opened it and the first picture was him and Yuki. He was standing above her, wrapping his arms around her from behind as he rested his head on top of hers. They both had such a warm expression on their faces and had a loving aura surrounding the two. Zero smiled and thought about them. Even though Kaname did take Yuki away from him he did lose the vampire Yuki for ten years, wondering if it was the right choice to turn her back into a pure blood and how much he missed her calling him "Kanameonii-sama." He was sad that Yuki had left him but Kaname must have felt the whole world collapsing under him; his sister had to live as a human and not knowing that Kaname was her brother. It must have hurt a lot for him to have his own sister not know who he really was.

Thinking of this made him sad and a thin line appeared on his face but that immediately disappeared when he flipped to the next page of the photo album. Kaname came into the room with two plates of pasta and soda only to see Zero laughing on the ground. He was rolling on the floor, clutching onto his stomach.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Zero picked uo the album and pointed at the picture. "Is this really you?"

The picture showed Kaname dressed in a frilly pink and white lolita dress, haired tied up in two small pig tails, and smiling brightly. The picture appeared to be taken when he was about six years old. Kaname's eyes enlarged to an extent and quickly tried to grab the album. Zero put the album up in the air to not let Kaname steal the worlds most funniest picture of the pure blood king. He kept grabbing it and Zero kept backing away until he hit the wall. Their faces were close to each other to the point it was nearly an inch away. Zero dropped the photo album and it landed flat on the floor.

He tried to escape but Kaname had already boxed him in. Zero faced the opposite direction, trying to avoid his gaze. He could feel his piercing wine eyes on him as sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Zero... look at me."

He remained looking the other direction, avoiding Kaname's face. He then grabbed his chin forcefully making him look his way.

"Zero." Kaname repeated.

He blushed and looked down.

"Look at me."

Zero obeyed. He stared into his eyes and saw his reflection. Kaname bent down and kissed Zero. Zero widened his eyes in shock but then closed them sinking into his mouth.

* * *

**I might not be updating for a while since as you all know, school is starting tomorrow and I have to do a lot of stupid stuff. So in short I won't be posting a new chapter in maybe a few weeks because of school. :(**


	7. I Want To Take It Slow

Air! I need air! Zero pulled away, hands on Kaname's chest and panting hard. He was bright red and felt like his heart was going to pop out any second. He looked up and saw that Kaname's action was the same.

"We'll stop here today. The food will get cold." Kaname announced as he walked towards one of the couches. Zero decided to not sit next to him because of the event that just happened so he sat on the floor beneath him. They ate in silence while watching X-Men First Class. Zero was red the whole time and hoped that Kaname didn't see. His heart was thumping all the way through the end of the movie and Kaname probably notice because of his super natural hearing. He then decided to try and concentrate on the movie. Apparently it was about mutants, advanced humans huh? They might be legit because there are vampires so why not mutants? Zero watched the whole movie normally and decided it was a good enough movie. After the movie was over and they finished eating Zero was still hungry but not for food. Blood. He tried to contain his hunger but he couldn't, it was yelling out like a beast.

"Zero are you all right?" Kaname asked obviously concerned.

Zero looked at him only to find himself looking at his veins, sweet blood flowing throughout his body. His eyes glowed red which startled Kaname at first but then calmed down in a second.

"I see you're hungry." Kaname chuckled.

Zero looked away, covering his eyes with his silver locks and once again tried to control the beast within him.

"You can't deny it. The vampire you will go rampage if you don't give it what it needs." Kaname bent down and unbuttoned his shirt only revealing his neck and collar bone.

"Drink."

Zero pushed him down on the blood red couch unable to contain his humanity and brushed his silver hair on his neck as he descended down. He sniffed, then licked, and bit. It was sweet. Delicious. Was this the blood he was yearning for? No not the blood, the person. The pure blood vampire who already held his heart in the palm of his hand, the vampire king who lured him to his world, the vampire who made it impossible for him to get away?

Kaname caressed Zero's head as he was drinking and believe it or not Kaname was quite happy at that moment. That Zero finally began to accept him and actually care for him almost. Though he had already drank from him but this time was different. Now he was well aware of Kaname's presence and accepted him wholly. He didn't mind being pushed down by Zero either he found it quite... hot.

After Zero had his fill he lifted his head from Kaname's neck with blood dripping down from the side of his mouth. He was still on top of him and was ashamed of his actions.

"Sorry your back must hurt." Zero apologized.

"It's okay." Kaname said while lifting up his head from the ground. "But I do prefer being on top."

He switched their positions and now he was cowering over Zero. Kaname looked down at him as he went down. He, flushed seeing Kaname's face leaning down towards him, he closed his eyes shut. He then felt his lips against his but not only their lips their tongues were too. Kaname brushed his tongue against Zero's creating an elastic electricity throughout their mouths. Both of them were breathing hard and obviously aroused. Kaname parted and saw that Zero's mouth was open, he was bright red and was panting. Seeing him like this made him want him more though he couldn't. He wanted to take this slow, he did not want to make it seem like he was the big bad wolf trying to hunt down his prey. He didn't want to scare him off either; that was the last thing he wanted.

"Go home it's late." Kaname said, getting off of Zero and then headed towards the door to escort him out. Baffled at his actions, Zero got off the floor and stormed out of the room. Kaname closed the door and then laid on his couch, he put the back of his palm on his forehead and laid straight on his back with one knee up.

"Why did I rush him out?" He wondered aloud. He sighed unable to find and answer and then slowly drifted asleep.

Meanwhile Zero was thinking the same thing. 'Why did he have to rush me out so quickly? And why did he kiss? Twice!' He sighed and then plopped onto his bed. He laid sideways, knees bent, and thought out loud.

"Why is he doing this to me? He's sending me stupid mixed signals!"

* * *

**Okay I know I said I wouldn't update in a couple weeks... I guess that makes me a liar. Oh well, I hope you all liked this chapter and please review. **


	8. It's Been A Week

'It's been a week since he has been avoiding me.' Kaname thought angrily in his mind as he punched the wall creating a visible crack. Zero was indeed avoiding him. He stopped wanting his blood, skipped perfect duty for the night classes, and turned his head away when Kaname was near.

"What's with him?!" Kaname yelled throughout his room.

"What's with Kaname-sama?" Asked Shiki.

"Dunno? Maybe guy problems." Rima answered with no emotion. She took out a pocky stick and put it in her mouth.

"What, Kaname has a lover?!" Aido and Ruka said in unison.

"Calm down. Just let him be." Takuma said trying to calm the jealous duo.

A certain orange headedguy just sighed while leaning on the wall. The group of level B vampires were standing outside of Kaname's door wondering what in the world was he doing in there. They could obviously hear yelling but they did now know what. They could use their super natural hearing but they respected the privacy of their lord. Also Takuma was there to stop Aido and Ruka from eves dropping. The door slammed open and revealed Kaname. He had a dark aura around him as he passed through his friends violently. Aido opened his mouth, trying to produce words out of his moth but then just stuttered and gagged. He was too intimidated by Kaname that he lost his words. Not daring to follow him, they quietly withdrew from the spot they were standing on for about two hours and left.

Where was Kaname going? Of course to Zero. He was going to confront him about why he was ignoring him for so long.

**XXX**

Meanwhile Zero was in his room. As always. He did not want to get out of his room during weekends. He liked his room. Dark and quiet where no adopted father can bug you. And plus if he went outside he would fear to see him out there. He had been ignoring him for about a week now. It's because he was so confused about his feelings at the moment and wanted to clear his mind. Also for the past week he had been drinking from Yuki. Though it did not taste as good, it was still blood. He sighed and laid on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. 'Why. Why did you have to enter my life Kuran Kaname? Why did you have to invade my personal life, in matter of fact my heart?' Where was he going to find his answer? 'I wonder how Kaname is doing. Is he lonely? Is he going bizarre?' Zero sat up and punched himself.

"Don't get too full of yourself. You're just another lowly level E."

"No you're not."

Zero shot his head towards the door and slowly saw who came in his room. Kaname.


	9. What Are Your True Feelings?

"You're not just another lowly level E. You're more than that Zero." Kaname said as he entered his room uninvited.

Zero was surprised at his sudden appearance and started to recall what happened last time they 'met'. He stared at Kaname, startled at him.

"I came here to ask you something." Kaname explained. Zero remained quiet so he continued. "Why are you ignoring me?" Kaname asked in a stern voice.

"Because I'm confused." Zero said in a quiet voice.

"Confused?"

"My feelings are all over the place because of you! You're the one who suddenly kissed me and messed with my head!" Zero yelled out with anger. He stood up and went towards Kaname. "I'm not sure what you mean to me." Zero said in now a meek voice.

"If you don't know what I mean to you then I'll tell you what you mean to me."

Zero's breath hitched as he looked up at him.

"You're important to me." Zero's heart started to beat rapidly as he continued on. "You are not a lowly level E, you mean so much more than that. You mean a lot to me... and I like you Zero."

Zero's heart stopped and his mind went completely blank. 'Kaname likes me?' He thought hesitantly in his mind. Kaname moved closer to Zero as he caressed his hair between his slender pale white fingers.

"And what about me? Do you like me too?" Kaname asked looking at Zero with his red brown eyes.

He blushed and then responded. "Y-yes."

Suddenly after Zero gave him his answer Kaname pulled him into a warm embrace not wanting to let him go. He put his hand on his back as he held him tightly.

"Kaname... You're squeezing me too tightly..." Kaname let go of Zero and then put his hands on his shoulders. He leaned passionately in for a kiss and did not stop until both of them had to take a breath.

"Zero..." Kaname whispered breathlessly. Zero got bright red as Kaname pushed down onto the bed. "Zero..." Kaname said with his head buried in his neck. Kaname kissed his neck which made Zero all tingly and then did something unbelievable. He starting sucking on his neck.

"Ahhhh!" Moaned Zero. He panted hard as he could feel his lips on his neck. His sweet soft lips on his cold neck. Then they parted and looked at Zero with lovingly eyes. Zero ignored the pain and burns of the mark on his neck and kissed Kaname, almost lusting for him. Lips met, tongues collided and breathy moans escaped.

"We can't.." Zero said while panting.

"Why not?"

"Because.."

"Because what? We both like each other, what's the shame in this?" He was right. It didn't matter anymore. What happened tonight or what happens the next day. All he knew was that he and Kaname are now lovers.

"Ahh hah hah!" Zero shouted. Kaname was nibbling his ear.

"We have to loosen you up Zero, or else it'll be hard to enter." And with that Kaname stuck his two fingers in.

"Ahhhhhh!" Zero cried with bulging eyes.

He pushed it in and out and stroked 'it' as well. "Ahh ah!" He did it faster and Zero moaned louder. Kaname licked his lips seductively wanting Zero already. Then Zero came.

"Hah hah." Zero huffed tiredly but with pleasure.

"Zero, are fingers not enough? You're still twitching." Zero blushed at his remark. "Oh well it can't be helped." Kaname said with a smirk. "I'm putting it in."

"No... nnn ahh." Zero denied.

"You can still say no after how tightly you're sucking me in?" Kaname put it in slowly feeling Zero's insides throbbing yearning for him. He started to move as he heard Zero's sweat cries.

"Hah ahh hwahaaa!" Zero cired. His hips were bucking up responding to Kaname.

He moved it in and out faster and faster. Zero wrapped his arms around his neck and Kaname wrapped his arms around his back. Zero felt him thrusting his hips wildly inside him. The bed rocked and made creaking noises all the way.

"Kaname! Kaname... Kaname!" He moaneed louder than ever. He felt himself wanting to come as Kaname stroked his package.

"It's okay you can release it now." He thrusted faster and then they both collapsed in pleasure.


	10. Jealous Much?

After that day when Kaname went to Zero's room things had been fine for the two vampires.

"Hey Zero." Said Yuki.

"Yeah?" Zero said back.

"You seem... different." She said happily.

"Different?"

"Yeah, you seem happy." She smiled. Zero gave her an odd look and then turned his back to her. Yuki could see the fainted blush on his cheeks as he walked away. She giggled and followed, leaving a small gap between the two. 'Different? Who's she calling different?' Zero thought embarrassingly in his mind. 'Never mind her I have perfect duty. Those crazed fangirls.'

"Kaname." He said quietly under his breath. He shook his head and hurried to the gate of the night class exit.

XXX

As usual Zero was leaning on a nearby tree as Yuki warded off the girls and as usual she got trampled. She was forced to wear a wig of her original short hair because it would cause suspicion if she suddenly appeared with long hair.

"Move back!" Yelled Yuki pushing the girls away from the gates.

Just then the gates opened and out came the nights. Of course all of the girls went bizarre and red but Zero was also one among them. His heart started racing when he saw Kaname. He smiled and waved at the girls which made Zero feel a bit... off. Even though he did this before but now he was his. Then a girl tripped because of the pushing. Nobody really cared about the girl and continued to shout out the vampires names in admiration. Kaname held his hand out to the girl and she accepted it. Zero was furious. He marched over there but was aware of the girls staring when Kaname held out his hand. Zero walked in front of the girl who tripped and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at her in the eye. The girl nearly fainted as the rest of the crowd gasped and whispered about him being suddenly nice. Zero being kind?! No not at all, he just needed something to make her stop looking Kaname's direction.

"Y-yes." She said quietly, slightly looking up at him while blushing hard.

Zero smiled back at her and said "Good."

The girl fainted and everybody squealed, taking a liking to Zero's bad boy side having a bit of a soft side. 'Good now she can get away from him.' Zero thought feeling accomplished. He turned around to see Kaname's face full of anger. Zero was surprised by his expression. He took Zero's arm and whispered harshly in his ear.

"See me tonight." Was he mad at him?

XXX

Zero walked into Kaname's room and saw him sitting on the couch holding a glass of wine. His brown locks covered his eyes as he continued to stir the wine in his hand. Zero looked at him feeling uncomfortable. The tension in the room was not the best.

"Kaname." He finally said.

He was still standing near the door and playing with his fingers. Kaname lifted his head up which revealed his eyes and stared at zero with a sullen expression.

"What?" Zero asked startled at his angered face. Kaname got up and walked towards him.

"You were being nice to that girl." He said looking at him enraged with jealousy. Zero widened eyes soon turned to annoyance and then scoffed.

"Speak for yourself. You're always surrounded by girls and you always smile and wave at them! Do you think I don't notice you?!" Zero shouted throughout the room.

"That's different." Kaname said back.

"How so?" Zero asked testing his response.

"Because they're not you." Kaname said quietly and stood in front of Zero, so close that he can feel his breath.

Zero's eyes softened and looked at Kaname. "What?"

"I said they're not you. Those smiled and waves I do are not sincere." He said. "I smile for you and only you."

Zero could feel his heart stop. Time stop. Everything revolved around them at that moment.

"So don't be kind to anyone but me." Kaname finished. He leaned in for a hug and wrapped his arm around Zero's back.

* * *

**Please review/favorite/follow**


	11. It Feels Like Betrayal

It was Saturday and Zero had honestly nothing to do. He was on his bed playing with his fingers given the fact that he already finished all his work. He then felt something vibrate in his pocket. 'Are you free? I want to go outside for a bite come and join me. Wear something hot. -Kaname.' Read the text on his phone.

"Something hot?" Zero exclaimed beat red. He angrily texted him back. 'You wish! I'll come meet you at the front gates in an hour.-Zero' His phone vibrated signaling he responded. 'K see you then.- Love Kaname.' What's up with the love?! Okay now I have to get something to wear. What are you doing Zero you're acting like a girl just throw on anything like a manly man! Zero yelled at himself in his mind not really caring about the last part not really making any sense.

In the end he wore a short sleeved white v neck, a black sleeveless cardigan, black boots, the earring Kaname gave him, a moon necklace, and black boots. He walked to the front gates to see Kaname. He waved at him and Kaname waved back. He was wearing his black sleeveless hoodie, dark red jeans, and dark sneakers.

"Hey where are we going?" Zero asked while they were walking around town.

"Anywhere." Kaname answered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll take you anywhere." Kaname said smoothly. Zero flushed a bright shade of pink as he looked away shyly.

"Idiot." He whispered.

They walked down the streets until they stopped by a crepe shop. Kaname go chocolate and Zero got vanilla. They ate their food happily discussing about how much they fancy each other.

"This really taste good." Zero said while taking a bite.

"Does it?" Kaname towards Zero's crepe and took a lick.

"Hey!"

"Yeah it does." Kaname agreed, not caring about Zero's protest and then leaned into his ear. "But you taste much better."

Zero felt his heart feel funny and a chill up his spine. He whispered in his ear creating a breathy sensation and seductive words didn't make it any better. He blushed and saw Kaname with a smirk, accomplished at what he had done. Zero was about to hit him playfully but then he saw someone that made him drop his crepe. There were people murmuring and giving glances at a women in a kimono. She had beautiful silver-white hair that resembled the color of the moon which was tied slightly up, a bell hair tie, and was wearing a pretty kimono that was pure white and had a thin light purple bow around her waist. She was attracting attention because those weren't modern clothing.

"Zero?" Kaname asked in a worried tone.

He just remained still with shock. The women who turned him into this abomination was in front of his eyes, the one who killed his family, the one who made him who he was today. He wanted to kill her right now, take out bloody rose and turn her into dust.

"Zero?" Kaname asked again grabbing his arm.

"It's her." Zero whispered with anger. Kaname looked where he was staring at and then saw her, Shizuka.

Zero walked towards her in blood lust in his eyes, picturing himself tearing her to shreds. She was standing near a flower shop admiring flowers and then picking up a lily to sink in the aroma. Just then Zero grabbed her arm roughly and slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground with her hair covering her face. The lily dropped to the floor as people around them gasped.

"Zero." Kaname whispered in his ear while taking his hand. "This is not the time and place."

"It is! This women took everything from me!" Zero yelled staring at Shizuka with enmity.

"I knew you would find me sooner or later." She finally spoke, she rose her head showing a red mark on her pale white cheek. "It's been a while. Zero." She said getting up while brushing the dust off her kimono. She then turned to Kaname, "Your highness." She slightly bowed her head and turned her eyes to Zero, scanning his body up and down. "You sure have grown, the last time I saw you was when you were ten." She smiled politely.

"Right that's when you killed my family." Zero said barely audible to humans. He was now glaring at Shizuka with his lavender eyes. "Now it's my turn to return the favor." He was about to take out bloody rose and kill her once and for all until Kaname stopped him.

"Not now." He whispered pulling his arm. "There are people around us." Zero looked around and saw people looking at them worriedly.

'God.' Zero thought. 'Why now of all times do the mortals have to interrupt the killing of this women. Oh wait... that sounds like they're doing a good thing. Whatever I'll figure it out later.'

"I'll kill you sooner or late, just know it'll definitely be sooner." Zero said his final words to her and disappeared with Kaname. They went deep into an alley so the by passers wouldn't notice. Zero had complete hatred in his eyes and clenched his fists so his veins were visible.

Kaname notice this and decided to speak, "Zero, I know what that women has done to you and your family but..." Kaname was cut off by Zero.

"You knew?" Zero whispered.

'Crap. Damn it! MY tongue slipped.' "Yes." Kaname responded quietly.

There was a silence until Zero chuckled quietly with his silver bangs covering his eyes. "I see. So you knew that my family is gone and was killed by that disgraceful creature." He paused sinking it all in and grew quiet. Kaname saw tears running down his face but his bangs still covering his eyes. Zero faced the ground not wanting to face Kaname. "So that's why you're with me right?" Zero's voice began to crack. Kaname shook his head furiously and grabbed Zero's shoulders firmly trying to get him to look at him.

"Zero that's not it!" Kaname exclaimed denying Zero's conclusion.

"You pitied me didn't you?" Zero's voice grew louder as he remained looking at the ground with his silver hair covering his eyes.

"That's now it Zero! I truly and genuinely care about you!" Kaname yelled as he felt Zero starting to tremble.

Zero picked his head up showing Kaname his face. It was full of tears and his lavender eyes were glassy and hurt. "You said you liked me right? But in the end all you felt for me was sympathy!" Zero began to shout as those glassy eyes began to drop. Tears fell and he looked at Kaname in distrust. He ran away leaving Kaname with sadness in his wine eyes.

* * *

**Forget the age of Zero when he was turned. I thought it was five but then people said it was ten. Now someone said it was 14. I'm not complaining but if you think I'm wrong then please fill in the age which you think is right. I'm just gonna go with ten. **


	12. What Exactly Happened In The Past?

Zero ran back to the dorm crying and was glad nobody was around to see him in this pitiful state. He slammed his room door shut and fell slowly onto the ground in a ball position. 'He felt bad for me and only liked me because he knew I was broken.' He sobbed. He never cried this much even when his family died; why was he different from them? He then felt banging on the door.

"Zero please open the door!" He heard Kaname plead.

Zero buried his head deeper into his knees, trying to zone him out. "I know you're in there Zero! Please listen to what I have to say." He shouted. Zero could still hear him but didn't want to listen.

All he knew was that Kaname betrayed him and lied to him. Was everything a lie from the start even their love and passion? There was a silence. On the other side of the door was Kaname placing his forehead on the door with his hands in a fist from banging against the door. His brown locks covered his eyes as he stood there helplessly trying to get Zero to forgive him.

"I don't know if you still remember." Kaname began. "But it was when you were ten when I first met you." Zero's eyes widened. 'Ten? That's impossible I only met him last year when we entered Cross Academy.'

**Flashback**

"Kaname-sama!" Ten year old Yuki beckoned him to come by pulling his sleeve. "We have a new family member!"

"What?" Kaname asked in curiosity. "A new family member?" Yuki dragged him in the living room and there he saw a small little silver haired boy. He was reading a book too advanced for his age and Kaien was cleaning up. The boy looked up to see who entered the room and saw a pure blood. He immediately grabbed the knife that was once on the table and threw it at Kaname. Being a pure blood he quickly dodged it.

"Don't Zero!" Yuki yelled standing in front of Kaname trying to protect him with her small fragile body.

"Why are you protecting a monster?" Zero asked quietly. He then got up and ran to his room. Kaien sighed and looked at Kaname.

"Yuki go play I have to speak with Kaname-kun." Kaien said nicely to her. She did what she was told and went to the other room.

"Kaname-kun, you know he's not just a regular boy correct?" He asked seriously.

"Yes the son of hunters." Kaname said calmly. "But why in the world is he living with you?"

"Well that's because," Kaien said looking out of the window causing a dramatic effect. "Shizuka murdered his entire family." He sighed once again.

"Shizuka? Wasn't she dead?" Kaname questioned.

"No unfortunately she wasn't. Zero's parents killed Rido, her husband." He said in a ascetic tone, staring into the moonless night.

"They killed Rido? Even my parents couldn't!" Kaname said baffled at how human hunters can kill a pure blood when both of his parents failed leading them into death.

"They were the best; it's a shame they died." Kaien continued. "Shizuka hunted them down in blood lust and killed the Kiryu family in front of Zero. He was scarred and was in too much shock a ten year old could handle, after all he was still a kid. Among their family was another boy. Kuryu Ichiru, Zero's twin brother. Nobody knows what happened to him; he wasn't in the house at the time and never returned." Kaien finished.

"So he's one of the cursed hunters." Kaname said quietly as Kaien nodded.

"Don't get offended when he tries to kill you or hates you because it's normal to hate vampires when they killed your family." Kaien smiled politely and then called Yuki back in. "Yuki you can come back in now and play with Kaname-kun!"

She ran inside and she then jumped on Kaname as he lifted her up in the air and swung her around. For the entire time Zero did not utter a word to Kaname and barely came out of his room. And even if he did leave his room he would be sending him glares and had an aura full of enmity around him. Kaname decided not to bother with the cursed hunter and left him alone. Zero gladly did the same and their encounter soon turned to none at all.


	13. Believe

Kaname finished his story and it was quiet. He was still at the end of the door and Zero was on the other side. Zero didn't remember one bit of it. He met Kaname when he was ten?

"Zero please believe me." Kaname said in a low voice.

Zero remained quiet trying to process the information he was just told. 'Why can't I remember? Was it because I avoided a lot of people and never really paid attention to them?' Zero thought. He quietly opened the door and saw Kaname's face light up with hope.

"Come in."

**I know it's really short please don't hate me! I'll be updating once a week hopefully and maybe update another chapter today I'm not sure. **


	14. The Truth

"Come in."

Kaname stepped inside of his room and breathed in. 'It smells like him.' That was the first thing he thought when he first entered his room. For some reason to Kaname he thought Zero smelled really good like lavenders or refreshing. He saw Zero walk in front of him and looked at him in the eye with a serious face.

"Are you lying about meeting me in the past?" He asked in a stern tone.

"No." He said back denying his cognition. Zero looked in his eyes to see if he was lying or not. He wasn't, or at least that's what he hoped for.

"Prove it." Zero said.

"Prove it?" Kaname repeated tilting his head slightly.

"Prove that I can trust you."

How was he supposed to prove it? "Come to my room. I have something there that can make you never doubt me." Zero frozed but then nodded and followed Kaname to his room.

XXX

They walked into his room as Kaname headed towards an unknown room. Zero stayed at the doorway while Kaname retrieved the item. He came back to see him holding a small black box that had a beautiful crest on it.

"Here." He said holding out something and then placing it on Zero's ring finger. He examined it; it was exquisite. It was a thin silver ring with elegant designs that Zero couldn't even put into words. It had red diamonds embedded around the ring until it reached the center where there was a silver diamond that emphasized the rings' complexion. It was stunning.

"This was once my mother's. She told me to gave this to the person I love." Kaname began smiling warmly at Zero.

"I..." Zero couldn't even speak, he was surprised about Kaname saying he loves him and was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Zero." He began. "I love you and I don't want to hide anymore secrets, I want you to trust me wholly and never doubt me even once." He said looking at straight at Zero. Zero nodded and swallowed hard anticipating what he was going to unfold. He sat on the chair as Kaname sat down on the couch. He leaned forward getting ready to begin telling Zero what he's been hiding; what he has kept behind that mask, all of hos faults, his secrets.

He took a deep breath in and began.

**I know it's still a little but at least I updated *thumbs up motion*. YAY! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! I know how you guys love these XD Not really.**


	15. The Kuran Family Died In This Household

_"I'll tell you the truth about my past."_

Kaname closed his eyes as he began to unfold everything.

**Flashback**

A room without windows, a house without sunlight, a place where you are only surrounded by walls yet this place you speak of is called home. This was the Kuran residence and it was full of secrets. Vampire parents who come in a guise of a two young happy couple with their monstrous children. They never went outside and was never welcomed anyway. This was the Kuran house.

"Mother why do we have to stay inside?" Young Yuki asked.

"Because it's more fun in here than out there." Juri, her mother, replied with a warm smile. She brushed her daughter's hair with a comb while Yuki sat in her mother's lap.

"When is brother and father coming home?" Yuki asked impatiently.

"I believe right now." The doors swung open and apparently Juri used her vampire hearing to her advantage.

"We're home!" Harkua, the father, announced. Kaname was standing beside him as both Yuki and Juri went to greet him.

"Kaname-onii-sama!" Yuki ran up to him and tugged on his coat, looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

Juuri stood there looking at him oddly. Examining every part of him. "You look the same." She asserted.

"What?" Kaname asked as he stared at his strange mother.

"I sent you over to Takuma's because I thought that he would influence you... so why?" She asked.

"Stop bullying brother!" Yuki scolded her mother.

"I'm not." She pouted and then bent down to Kaname's height level. "Well it doesn't matter anyway." Kaname blushed in embarrassment as his mother patted his head. "We can try again next time." She said not backing down to try to change her way too serious son. Yuki now chased around her mother yelling about Kaname while Juri ran around the room full of energy. Both mother and father laughed in joy and now both ganged up on Yuki and chased her around the room. Haruka caught Yuki in a hugging position as Juri attacked. She tickled her little daughter and was happy to see Yuki rolling on the floor.

Then both Haruka and Juri froze. There was a gust of wind outside and heard a storm coming.

"Brother." Haruka whispered. Him and Juri looked at each other in worry.

"Father what's wrong?" Yuki asked now on her two feet. It wasn't like the two pure blood parents to be serious, it was always happy and goofy times.

"Nothing, daddy is going out right now." He bent down now face to face with Yuki and kissed her on the forehead. "Stay here and wait for daddy, you to Kaname." Harkua said in the sweetest tone as possible.

"Mmm." Yuki said listening to her father's words.

Kaname however sensed that something terribly wrong was going to happen. "Okay..." Kaname agreed even though his feeling didn't.

He went out the door and into the streets to encounter what both Haruka and Juri feared the most.

"Greetings, brother. It has been a long time since I last saw you, hasn't it? I believe our last crossing was when you and our dear sister engaged." Said the man in a long overcoat with the most vile smile.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"It's not _what_ am I doing here, it's _why _I am here. Traveled just to see you here my dear brother." His smirk got wider as he took one step closer.

"Cut to the chase Rido." He demanded.

"Why I'm here to take your precious daughter." Rido said simply with a slight chuckle.

"What do you want with Yuki?!" He yelled furiously.

"That's for me to know only. Now would you kindly move out of the way so I can retrieve what I desire."

"Over my dead body." This was not used as a phrase in this current situation. Haruka was serious; he would do anything to protect his children.

"That leaves me no choice but to kill you Haruka. What a shame I thought we could get along now since our relationship in the past hasn't been... the best." Rido meant none of those words. He knew that he could defeat his younger brother with one hand and he never wanted to reconcile with him either.

The battle begun which only one can be the victor.

**XXX**

Meanwhile inside Yuki buried her head in her mothers' arms as she tugged on her pure white dress. "Mommy I smell blood. What's happening out there, is daddy hurt?"

"No Yuki everything is going to be fine." Juri lied straight through her teeth knowing that the war between the two siblings began. She looked at Kaname signaling something that only Kaname can decipher. Go outside and help your father. He nodded and went outside quietly without Yuki knowing.

Juri lead her daughter into another room and put her hands on her small shoulders.

"What's wrong mommy? Why are you crying?" Yuki asked looking at her mothers' tear stained face.

"I don't want you to live the same fate that all pure bloods have to face Yuki." Juri said with a sad smile. Then congregated up all her powers and held Yuki's shoulders in the process. Yuki began to see her mother bleed and her smile withering. She screamed until she was put deep into sleep. And as for Juri she dropped to the ground and perished in to dust.

As for the men outside of the mansion was one dead body and a man with blood all over. Haruka was on the floor with a hole through his chest, Rido smiling deviously with blood on his clothes, as Kaname faltered trying to keep his composure.

"I'll let you live boy. You are not needed for this 'task' I am trying to fulfill." Rido walked away slowly into the the Kuran mansion seeking for his 'possession.' Kaname couldn't stop his uncle, he couldn't protect Yuki. He staggered trying to reach Rido but failed miserably, falling to the ground without any hope left. Hearing Rido's shoes clack slowly on the floor and into the house Kaname stayed motionless on the ground trying to muster his strength to get up. It was no use.

"Where is she?!" Rido yelled violently. He ran through every room of the soulless house but could not find the daughter of his brother and sister. He threw the tables, the beds, trying to locate the little girl.

"Arhh!" He yelled furiously and ran out of the mansion with rage in his vampire speed.

What was left of the Kuran family? The mother risked her life to make sure her precious daughter obtains a normal human life, the father lost his life during the battle, Kaname could not do anything to stop Rido, and the loathsome uncle was hunting down the youngest of them all. The room without windows, a house without sunlight, a place where you are only surrounded by walls was a happy home. Now sunlight penetrated the house, their now so called 'home' was now bare and lifeless.


	16. How Are You So Perfect?

"My uncle Rido took my life from me." Kaname dully said. "Fortunately your parents killed him and will never return to harm anyone ever again." Even though this was suppose a miraculous turn of events, he looked lifeless while revealing this. He had never told anyone about this personally before; he never _willingly _did. Zero did not know anything about Kaname's past up until now because he never asked. But his voice sounded bare. He knew he wasn't ready to turn the knob and open the door to all of his misconceptions.

"Kaname it's okay." Zero said while smiling warmly at him beloved. Kaname was still sitting on the couch with his head hanging down and his brown locks flowing upon his eyes. Zero kneeled in front of him and placed his hand on his cheek, looking at him sincerely. "I believe in you now, you don't have to tell me all of this. Maybe you don't have to tell me everything just parts of it," He place his hand on Kaname's knee, "one step at a time." Zero looked into his eyes as he lifted his head.

"Zero..." Kaname quietly said; barely audible.

"I'm hungry I'm going to go make us something to eat." He arose and headed into the kitchen. He didn't want to hear Kaname's somber voice any longer; he loved his calm, smooth, caring voice. He didn't want to force him to tell him all of his indiscretions.

Kaname remained seated as he threw his head back. 'Why did he stop me from unmasking my past', Kaname thought. 'He said he trust me and that I don't have to go any further. He probably realized that my voice was becoming unstable.' He sighed and then walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Kaname can you pass me the salt?" Zero asked too occupied stirring the pot with a big wooden spoon. Instead of obeying, Kaname wrapped his arms around him from the behind and rested his head on Zero's shoulder.

"K-Kaname what are you doing I'm in the middle of-" Zero said embarrassingly but was cut off by Kaname's abrupt movement. He licked the side of the level E's neck, enjoying the taste of him.

"Kaname...?" Zero said breathlessly with sweat dripping from his forehead.

"I'm hungry. I apologize if this may hurt." Kaname said with his head buried in Zero's neck. His arms still wrapped around him he as bit forcefully in the hunters' soft skin.

Delicious blood filled the pure bloods mouth as he drank his fill. Zero let out a yelp and then let go of the spoon. He leaned forward, clutching onto the the counter table for support; trying not to give in to his trembling legs. He felt hot all over his body when Kaname sunk his teeth into him. It felt arousing. His heart rate increased as he bit his lip trying not to let out a cry of pleasure.

'His blood taste so good I just want to suck him dry.' Kaname thought while he dug his fangs deeper.

"Ahh!" A breathy moan escaped his lips as Kaname groaned in delight.

"T-The food..." Zero said trying to get back his composure.

Kaname released his fangs and whispered huskily in his hunters' ear. "Never mind the food, I want you instead." He licked his ear lobe making Zero red and moan quietly. He used his vampire speed to carry Zero to the master bedroom and thew him onto his bed. Kaname licked his lips seductively as he towered above Zero. Kaname licked the dripping blood from his neck and then played with Zero's nipples, receiving moans of approval. He made his way from his neck to his lips , connecting both together. Kaname explored his mouth and brushed his tongue roughly against Zero's. He was hungry for him. Craving his everything.

"Mmff." Zero let out a muffled voice while Kaname's tongue danced within his mouth. Their mouths disconnected as Kaname looked down to see his loves' face. Zero blushed a crimson shade and his eyes blank with lust. His chest moved up and down as he panted heavily. Kaname couldn't resist, he to eat Zero all up. Ripping off Zero's shirt, he threw it carelessly on the floor. His long slender pale fingers softly glazed though his upper body and soon met his chest where Kaname played with his nipples. He sucked on one of them and teased the other. Scraping his teeth slightly while sucking and pinching the other.

"Ahh! Kaname!" The hunter obviously was enjoying such treatment from the pure blood king.

While doing this Kaname slid his hand down to his pants and unzipped it. He reached under his boxers and began to stroke the now harden member. He quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and then put his hands on Zero's slender waist. He went down and came in contact with Zero's cock. Kaname held it and stroked it, gliding it up and down his hand making Zero let out loud cries of pleasure. He kissed the head and then licked it to top to bottom making Zero squirm.

"Hah haah." Zero moaned.

Kaname then put his mouth on it and sucked on it making Zero buck his hips uncontrollably. He began to suck faster which only made Zero go crazy.

"Nah...Hah...Kaname I'm... going... to... cum!" He screamed. He didn't stop sucking and licking until the climax.

Zero laid on the bed panting hard with Kaname on the other side of him, locking hands with one another.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, and thank you so much for your awesome reviews! XD Review/follow/favorite**


	17. I'm Smitten With You

Zero woke up in Kaname's bed with the sheets only covering his bottom half revealing only his pale abs. Kaname wrapped his arms around him in their sleep engulfing Zero in warmth. 'I need a shower.' Zero thought. He slowly and carefully escaped his pure blood boyfriend's grasp and in the process he picked up his belongings that were carefully thrown in the floor by a certain someone. He put his black jeans back on and reached for his shirt until he felt arms around his waist from the back. He looked over his shoulder to only be greeted by red brown eyes. Luckily his pants were on also.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked while taking in his hunters' sent.

"I'm going to take a shower Kaname." Zero said still trapped in Kaname's embrace.

"I need one too, I'll join you." Kaname said swaying Zero rhythmically side by side in his arms.

"Stop Kaname I need to get ready for school. I've been out for three days now and I've ran out of excuses."

"Then tell them you were with your boyfriend." Kaname began to plant soft kisses on Zero's neck.

"If I told them that then they'd be speechless and probably die from the shock." Zero said trying to sound like he wasn't enjoying Kaname's kisses.

"Exactly. Stay here with me I want you all to myself. I don't want to share you with that human school." He smirked at how he made Zero faintly blush and then started to slide his hands up Zero's upper body. "How about that shower?" Kaname, using his super speed, sped in front of Zero with a slight smile across his face. "The only place that you belong in is in my arms." Kaname said sweetly but left out the part about also belonging in his bed.

Zero pouted and gave in to his stubbornness. "Fine, I'll stay here today but in return you have to tell Cross why. And you better not tell him that I wanted to stay in your bed longer."

"Done." Kaname smiled knowing that his sexy hunter was going to stay with him. "So Zero, you wanted to stay in bed longer huh?" He said belittling him.

"What? N-No that wasn't what I meant!" Flustered, he flared his arms in all directions.

Kaname took one step closer now feeling Zeros' heat as he placed his hands on either sides of his waist. "I love it when you pretend you don't like it." Zero was about to protest but Kaname sealed his lips. Kaname deepened their kiss and held him close. He groaned in delight as Zero made muffling moans. Their lips parted with both of them looking satisfied. Kaname teased Zero's nipples, wanting to hear his sweet cries of pleasure. About to unzip his pants he stopped himself and found his way back to Zeros' enticing lips once again. This time their tongues collided making electricity flow throughout their body.

"We have to take that shower before I want to throw you back in my bed again." Kaname said breathlessly.

Zero nodded while blushing hard.

"God you're adorable." Kaname picked him up bridal style and ignored Zero's complaints about being lifted up.

"Put me down, let go! I can walk, you'll hurt yourself!" Zero shouted trying to get the pure blood vampire to put him down.

"Never." Kaname smiled. "I'm never letting you go."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I am updating two chapters this week because next week I will not be updating due to school activities. D: **


	18. The Women Sitting On The Cherry Tree

"Have you found out where he has been staying?" The silver haired women asked.

"Yes." The masked man answered. "He's been staying at the school Cross built.

"Good, that makes it easier for him to get."

"I'm very sorry to tell you this Shizuka-sama but he is with someone very powerful." The masked man said.

"With?" She questioned.

"Yes, he is dating one of the highest ranks of vampires."

"A pure blood?" She asked with her eyes lazily halfway open.

"Yes. The pure blood king." He frowned knowing the abilities the king possess. His frown diminished when he heard a gentle laugh escape from Shizuka's lips.

"Kaname?" She said slightly mused. "Zero is with that man?" She stopped her laughter and then smiled deviously. "Then we'll just have to take him from him. I believe you are helping too."

"Of course, anything for you Shizuka-sama."

"Then we will swap you with Zero. When we take him you will be posing as him until I say so. After all you are his twin brother."

He nodded but then opened his mouth. "Shizuka-sama he is dangerous. The most powerful vampire, you can get killed."

"It's okay. As long as we have Zero he can't touch either one of us."

* * *

**I really should be studying :/ but oh well. Guess who's going to fail the SHSATs! I know it's a little but I'll right more after I'm done stressing about the test. XD**


	19. If The Past Never Happened

"Zero are you going to the ball next week?" Yuki asked him.

"Probably. Maybe for patrolling."

"So that means you're going to wear a suit right? Right?" She hopped up and down excitingly with sparkles in her eyes.

"No I don't own a suit." Zero said casually not bothering to look at Yuki's dismayed expression.

"How can you not possibly have a suit?! You're a freakin' boy! Can't you be at least classy enough to wear one once in a while."

"Nope" He simply responded. "I'm going to the stables." He dashed off ignoring Yuki's complaints and headed to the horses.

"Lily." Zero said gently while petting his favorite horse's head. She neighed, greeting Zero and then he sat next to her. He leaned in the side of her for support and soundly found sleep.

XXX Two Hours Later

Zero was still sleeping when he heard someone calling his name.

"Zero, Zero." Someone said calling for him, he slowly opened his eyes still fatigued.

"Kaname?" He grumbled.

"No you idiot!" The person hit his head hard. "Do I look anything like my brother to you?"

"No, he's better looking." Zero replied still delirious as he stretched his arms.

"Did you just call Kaname-oniisama good looking?" She asked confusingly.

"Um... No."

"She shrugged it off and ignored it for now. "Cross wants to see you, he seems to want to discuss something with you and apparently I'm not allowed to come." She humphed and pouted.

"You mean you can't eves drop."

She glared at him and cussed at him. "Just get going you son of a hunter."

He left the stables and walked to Kaien's office as told. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." He heard his adoptive father say behind the door. He twisted open the door knob and saw him in his chair.

"What do you want Cross?"

"Ah Zero! Isn't it my lovely son!" He shouted in joy about to run up to him and hug Zero but then was stopped by Zero putting his hand on Cross's forehead midway of his running.

"Cut it out what do you want?" Zero said impatiently.

Kaien went back to his desk and grabbed some papers. He handed it to Zero for him to look over and waited for his reaction.

His eyes widened. "Ichiru's going to attend this school?"

He nodded. "I just wanted to let you know before hand because he is your brother. He is coming in a week."

Zero grimaced as he walked to the garbage can besides the door and threw it out. He twisted the knob and swung open the door.

Zero scoffed and turned his head slightly back. "Don't fuck with me. That person is not my brother."

* * *

**Hi, I know I've been neglecting my fanfiction but I have a good reason! C: I have high school applications and auditions which have totally ruined my life. -sigh-Hopefully I'll update more XD Review/follow/favorite :)**


End file.
